Problem: A green jacket costs $$84$, and a silver scarf costs $$12$. The green jacket costs how many times as much as the silver scarf costs?
Solution: The cost of the green jacket is a multiple of the cost of the silver scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$84 \div $12$ $$84 \div $12 = 7$ The green jacket costs $7$ times as much as the silver scarf costs.